Fake Henry
by Mzilly
Summary: Jo gets a case that involves another detective from a different precinct and Henry can't work the case because it wasn't her case. This detective reminds of her of Henry but he doesn't have the same charm as he does. Henry is bored at the morgue and decides to go play detective with Lucas and see who this guy is.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not claim to be an expert on Police in New York but for the review who said Miller and Jo were in the same department they are not. Miller is in the 54th in NJ not NY. Please Chill out " passerby" it's a story. Thank you to the guest who left such a nice review! I appreciate it.**

Jo got out of her car and was ready to see the crime scene when she felt somebody behind her and it was Henry who came right up on the right side of her and whispered in her ear in a sultry tone " Hello Jo, thought you would want some coffee after last night" Then Henry grinned after he saw the detective blushing.

Jo couldn't stop grinning and just smiled and nodded because she couldn't get a word out.

All Jo thought it was their first date and it was a long one but it was so good and romantic and she said to her herself "Look he is even bringing me coffee" as she was smiling like a person in love.

Henry grinned and wrapped his arm around Jo and now the two were staring at each other and then Henry was about to pull Jo in for a kiss when she heard buzzing and the buzzing continued to get louder.

"REAAAAAAAALLY?! " Jo tiredly moaned.

The buzzing sound was her cell phone it was Lt. Reece calling her.

Before she picked the phone up she thought even in her dreams Henry and her could never have a moment together without being interrupted.

Jo sighed and answered her phone " Hello Lieutenant, It's 5 am what's up?" she ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed her face to try to wake up fully .

Lt. Reece answered "I'm sorry Jo for calling so early and I know you had a late night with a case yesterday but a Detective Miller from the 54thprecinct in New Jersey called about a case that might have a connection to our area and he wanted our best and I thought of you detective".

Jo thought to herself "Any other time this would be fine but did you really have to call when I having a dream about Henry".

"Ok , In New Jersey though" she answered tiredly but then she thought the 54th precinct was just over the bridge so it wasn't that far.

Lt. Reece responded, "Yes, like I said he said they might be a connection to this area and oh I heard this is a weird one and you do well with those cases, Detective.

" Ohh, alright" Jo laughed tiredly.

Then Lt. Reece gave her the address where to meet Detective Miller and then two ended the call.


	2. Chapter 2

A half awake Jo was halfway there to the crime scene in New Jersey, when she started thinking about the dreams with Henry. When she first had them she was kind of embarrassed because they had only known each other less than a year and she had to work with him every day. But as she got know Henry more and began to love the things that use annoy her: the history lessons. But that was Henry as she laughed to herself thinking about all the useless facts she's knows because of him. It had been 2 years now as partners and the dreams were pretty much usual occurrence and every time in the dream it was getting somewhere they would always get interrupted.

Did she want to be more than friends with Henry? She thought and actually said loud in her Car "Yes, I do".

But she didn't want to push him and she was happy that she had his trust. He told her about his "curse" about being immortal….well she had to save him from a crazy woman and then he told her but still he didn't have to tell her as she laughed to herself thinking about that.

Jo finally arrived at the crime scene location and came upon a converted red barn that had been turned into a warehouse. She saw CSU taking bags of what it looked like to dead snakes to a van. Jo then headed inside the warehouse and saw that the whole warehouse was filled with snakes in clear cases.

Then, Jo saw a guy kneeling next to one of cases with half of a body near him. As she walking towards him she saw the back of his head with dark brown same cut as…" WAIT! IT CAN'T BE" she thought.

Jo continued to walk towards the guy and thought "same kind of jacket he wears but she thought how he could be here?" she thought and she knew Lt. Reece wouldn't call him.

When Jo finally got face to face with the guy, it was not her Henry but he did have some of same facial features of Henry and she swore he could be his long lost cousin she thought with surprised look on her face.

Jo snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him talking, "Hi, you must be Detective Jo Martinez, I've heard of a lot good things about you as he stood up and held his hand out for a handshake and I'm Detective Frank Miller." Miller said.

"From the surprised look on your face when you first saw me, I hope I didn't scare you Detective" Miller laughed

Jo laughed as she shook his hand and said "Oh no, you didn't, you just reminded me of someone".

Jo thought "Get it together Martinez, Doctor Boy has taken over your mind"

"Well Detective, Did you know 1 to every 1,000 people have some similar DNA make up which is a very small number when you think there are billions of us living here on Earth" Miller said with a smile

Jo thought "OH GOD…OH GOD, HE DOES IT TOO. HE'S TELLING ME RANDOM FACTS."

"Calm down, Martinez" she thought as she took a deep breath and thought "Well the only difference is the accents and the Jersey accent doesn't sound as charming as the British accent"

"Anyway, let's get to the reason I requested you here" Miller said as he knelt down and pointed to the half body that was mutilated by the snakes.

" We are calling him the New Jersey Snake Butcher because we know he's from this area from anonymous tips we have gotten so far and that he chops his victims up and feeds them to the snakes" Miller said in a serious tone.

"Oh, alright but what's the New York connection?" Jo said kind of curious tone.

"From all the dead snakes here, we know he does the feeding here but we are pretty sure he kills his victims and tortures them in somewhere in NYC" Miller said in a confident tone.

"I'll let my Medical Examiner go over the body and some of the snakes and see if he can help pin point a certain location by his findings" Miller said as he stood up

"If you want I can have my M.E. look over some of the things and see if can find the location of the torture and killings" Jo said as she was kind of dying inside hoping Henry can work this case.

"Thanks for the offer detective but I rather have my M.E. just look at it" Miller said in a firm tone

"I understand" Jo said kind of disappointed but she knew it was a long shot anyway because it wasn't her case and it's not in her state so she knew she had to follow their rules.

Miller pulled out his card and said "If you need anything just call my number and if I find anything out today, I'll come by your precinct" as Miller smiled as he handed Jo his card.

Jo smiled and said "Great, I'll see you then"

Jo noticed with his jacket now open that the man had similar clothing taste as Henry. She thought to herself "Wow, this is going to be kind of weird working with a look-a like Henry"

"Great till then, Detective" Miller said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was pretty quiet around the precinct, one it was still morning and Detective Hanson took the week off for a family vacation.

As Jo was sitting at her desk her mind wandered on about her dreams about Henry and that maybe the interruptions meant something but before she get any those negative thoughts in her head…the man of her dreams came walking up to her desk with a coffee in his hand.

"Hello, Jo. " Henry said with big grin on his face standing in front of Jo's desk

"I thought you might need after the long night we had with the last case and your early morning call" Henry said as he put the tall cup of fresh coffee on her desk.

Jo smiled and thought "So close Henry, So close to saying what you said in my dream this morning".

"This is just what I needed Henry, you always know what I need" Jo said gratefully and blushing a little as grabbed the coffee.

"I'm surprised you didn't call me when you were at the crime scene to check out the crime" Henry said with some disappointment in his voice

"I would of Henry but this is not my case and Detective Miller wants to use his M.E." Jo said as she looked at adorable sad puppy face.

Jo continued "Trust me I wish you could help on this case because from what I can tell they been at this Snake case a while and they don't even have a clue what this guy looks like" Jo said with some frustration.

Henry sighed and thought "Great, I thought I had a chance to tell her while working another case but because of this situation it's a no". Henry wanted to tell Jo finally after 2 years of working together that he finally realized she is the one person he couldn't live without and finally ask on her a date. He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard Jo talking again.

"Oh Henry by the way, have you heard of this Detective Frank Miller because I'm telling you he could be your long lost cousin". Jo said almost laughing

"He reminds me a lot of you, in ways" Jo continued

Henry raised his right eyebrow and had a confused look on his face and said "No, I have never heard of him".

"But really he acts like me." Henry said really surprised

Jo laughed and said "I know. It's kind of weird".

After that Jo's phone rang, it was Detective Miller saying he had update on the case and he would be at the 11th precinct as soon as he can.

After Jo hung up the phone, Henry said "I'm guessing that was Detective Miller giving you an update on the case" Henry said slightly agitated.

Jo sensed Henry was upset and she understood this is the first time in a long time that they have not been able to work together in some way.

Jo replied "Yes, It was him. He's coming here to tell me the new updates on the case".

Henry thought he should probably go back to morgue because he really didn't want to be here when this "fake him" shows up.

With a half smile Henry said "Well, I hope everything goes good and if you need anything Jo you know where I'll be"

Henry continued "I have some paper work I have to do anyway, so maybe it's good that we take a break from solving crimes together"

As Henry was saying it he just thought to himself " LIE, Henry you do not have paperwork and why are pushing this woman away just tell her you love her and that will get her attention from "fake Henry".

Jo who was kind of surprised by what he said and just said "Henry, don't worry I have a feeling you work yourself in this case" as she smiled at him.

Henry smiled and then told her "Have a good day" and went down to the morgue.

Then about 10-15 minutes after Henry left, Detective Miller came walking up to Jo's desk with a coffee in hand.

"Oh, I see you already have a coffee" Detective Miller said in a surprised tone

"Yes, a friend brought it to me but thank you for thinking of me" Jo said and gave a friendly smile.

Miller had a shocked looked on his face and said "Wow. That's some friend getting up this early for coffee delivery and No problem, Detective".

Jo thought "You have no idea" and smiled to herself thinking about Henry.

Before Jo started daydreaming too heavy about Henry she shook her head and said "So anyway, what was the update on the case? "

" Yes..Yes" Miller stuttered: My M.E. couldn't get any fingerprints from this body like the others so the Butcher must be wearing gloves but he did get sloppy with this victim though." Miller said as he laid the folder of the findings on Jo's desk for both of them can see.

Miller walked around Jo's desk and stopped when he got near her chair where she was sitting and she could smell his cologne right away it had a firewood smell to it and it was an ok smell but not as great as Henry expensive musk that he wore.

Miller pointed to the paper and said "The M.E. was able to tell this victim was a female which aligns with the previous pattern that we have seen with past five victims but when the M.E. looked at one of the snakes that had a body part from this crime scene in it he found a gum wrapper "

Jo looking curious at him and said "And, let me guess ….you were able to identify the suspect with that"

Miller's face looked disappointed and let out a nervous laughter before saying "Ah, No. But we did locate 10 shops in this area that sells that particular brand that we found"

Jo thought "He may have some looks and even some of the characteristics of Henry but god he does not have detective skills as him"

But Jo also thought maybe he's not giving all the evidence for a reason…and she hoped it wasn't because he wanted to date her. It wouldn't be the first time but she didn't like it because she wanted people to request for a case because she was a good detective not on her looks. She also thought maybe she just didn't have enough sleep so thinking of these theories. After 5 victims she just thought there should be a little more on this "NJ Snake Butcher".

Jo knew this was going to be long day and said "Alright then, let's get on this. First shop is about 3 blocks from here".


	4. Chapter 4

As Jo & Miller were starting to hunt for the shop that sold the gum to the "NJ Snake Butcher", Henry was down in the morgue bored.

Henry was sitting next to one of the computers that was out in the open in the morgue and Henry was just thinking "maybe I waited too long and Jo is going to go with "fake me" ".

Henry also thought "This guy can't be like me...This is guy is like a 200 year man ..Maybe he's immortal too" but before Henry got himself worked up about he just laughed and thought there is no way.

Plus, Jo has told him that he can't get himself worked up over that and if they ever meet another immortal that's trying hurt him or anyone he cares about that they will take care of it together.

Henry just smiled with thought of that because he knew that woman cared for him so much as he did for her and he just needed to tell her that soon.

Henry's curiosity over "fake Henry" got the best of him and he looked up Detective Miller.

"OH…GOD. She wasn't kidding" Henry said as he put his hand over mouth in shock looking at the picture of the Detective.

Henry looked at the info of this guy and he saw the detective had awards and honors for his work and yet this guy didn't even have info on a suspect with 5 victims. Henry understood some cases are not that easy but Henry thought if he was on this case they were be further along by now.

Henry also thought he hoped it wasn't because he wanted to sleep with her because he hated when guys did that with her before. Henry thought to himself there was much more to Jo Martinez then just her looks, he learned that over 2 years working her.

As Henry was thinking of all things that made him in fall love with Jo and in awe of Jo…all sudden he got snapped out of by Lucas voice.

"Hello! Doc. How are you this morning?"

As soon as Henry heard Lucas voice he started to panic and tried to minimize the browser with the Detective Miller picture and info on it.

As he was trying to do that he responded to Lucas frantically "Great, I'm great, Lucas".

The computer screen froze and Henry thought "This is why I hate technology".

Lucas was right behind Henry now and he glanced at the screen and said with surprise "OH MY GOD HENRY, THAT'S YOU!" As he pointed to the screen and then looked at Henry like a kid opening Christmas presents on Christmas morning.

Lucas still giddy said "Or it could be your brother or cousin"

The computer unfroze and the page minimized and Henry thought "REALLLY?!" and just shot death glares at the screen before getting up and pushing back Lucas and said to him before he walked to his office "No, No, He's not my relative …I don't know him, he's a detective working with Jo and she said he's acts and looks like me". Henry continued " His name is Frank Miller and he's from the 54th precinct".

Lucas followed Henry to his office and said "And you being the curious boyfriend just wanted make sure this guy was stealing your girl"

"BOYFRIEND! I'm not Jo's Boyfriend Henry said in defensive tone

Lucas put his arms up " Oh, I just assume you two were a couple now because I see you bringing her dinner a lot and I hear you two always "hanging out".

"We are friends Lucas, Friends do those things" Henry said defensively

Lucas who was standing in front of Henry's desk to a sitting Henry said "Surrre".

Henry who was getting annoyed with Lucas said " I was curious about him too because the case that Jo's working with him on the " NJ Snake Butcher" case seems to moving really slow"

Henry continued "After 5 victims you would think they would have something on what this guy looks like"

Lucas nodded and said "True. That is a little weird."

Lucas rushed out of the room and yelled "I'll be right back"

Henry wondered was Lucas up to and he just sat there and to see what his weird pal was coming back with.

After being gone for like 5 minutes, Lucas ran back into Henry office and put a written list on his desk.

Henry looked at the list of the 10 shops and asked Lucas" What is this a list of"?

Lucas a little out of breath said "the shops that sell the gum that Jo & Miller are looking for to see if they can identify the suspect."

Lucas continued "I read the file they found it in the Snake and I thought maybe you and I can investigate and go to the shops and see if we can find what they are missing faster."

Lucas went on "We can be like Sherlock and Watson or Rizzoli and Isles…Oh that's a good one because Isles is a smart"…before he could finish Henry interrupted him.

" LUCAS! You went to up Jo's desk and took this!" Henry said to him like a parent whose kid just disobeyed.

"No, I only wrote the list of shops down….I just read the file and left it there" Lucas said somewhat petrified.

"Look I thought you wanted to solve this case and see what this Detective Miller is like in action, so c'mon Henry! It's a win-win for you here". Lucas said shakily

Henry hated to admit it but Lucas was right he did want to solve this case and see Miller in action but he wasn't going to let Lucas know that.

"I didn't say I wanted to see Miller ….I seen the picture that's enough and this isn't our case Lucas we need more than gum wrapper to move this case forward" Henry said in a stern tone.

Lucas didn't believe Henry one bit but he said " OK, I want to see him…C'mon Henry this case needs us…and it needs your Henryisms to solve it. Sooo, pleaseee. Lucas put his hands together and gave Henry the best puppy dog eyes he could do to try to convince him.

Henry didn't need convincing; he was in when Lucas brought the list down but it was so fun to toy with Lucas a little.

"Oh, alright. Henry sighed.

"YESSSSSSSS, OH and let's start at the bottom of the list so we can meet up with them ….sorta" Lucas said so excited

"Good idea, let's go find some gum!" Henry said with a big smile to Lucas

Henry knew Jo was going to put him in the East River herself if she found what they were doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile Jo and Detective Miller were on their way to the next shop and both of them hoped they would have more success at the next one. At the first the one the only thing that the shop owner could tell them that yes people had bought that gum recently which was a root beer flavored but all paid with cash. As this was an older gentleman he couldn't remember what they looked like and the shop didn't have security cameras.

The next shop was about 5 miles away and as Jo was driving she took this opportunity to get know "fake Henry" or Detective Miller better. So after the first red light she let the question start flying.

"Hey Miller, just wondering because I don't see many detectives walking around in expensive clothes, How do you afford them?" Jo said curiously

She thought to herself she knew how Henry could afford them. He told her about his family and the riches they he had and he invested and saved a lot it.

Then she got knocked out of her thought by Miller's reply "Well Detective, a lot other parts of my life suffer unfortunately ...He chuckled and continued you should see my apartment it's pretty bare but I like to look good".

Jo laughed a little and with a smile said "There's nothing wrong with that" and thought at least he's honest about it.

"Ok, I got another one for you" Jo said as she pointed at the steering wheel

"Bring It! What you want to know?" Miller said excitedly

" How do you some much history and like weird facts, I mean when we were going to the first shop you were telling me facts that only a man that lived 200 years would probably know" Jo said as chuckled little bit because of the 200 year mention got her thinking of her love.

Jo also thought though, "He better not be immortal…two was enough to know about"

"Well I always liked History and learning about History…especially New York and New Jersey…I majored in History in college at Columbia" Miller blushed a little and continued "I feel like this nothing wrong keep learning new things every day".

Jo thought "My god I can see Henry giving that answer and he kind of did the first year they we working together, this is really weird"

All Jo replied back with was a nod and said "Oh, I See".

Jo just looked at him and he just screamed "Henry" with his looks except for the highlights of grey hair in the back of his head but she could tell he was in early 40's if she had to guess.

As they were near the second shop she said to Miller "That's all I got for you right now" and laughed.

Detective Miller said smiling"Oh, that's alright…Maybe I should think about some questions to ask you"

Jo just laughed as she put the car in park in front of the second shop in searching for this root beer gum that "NJ Snake Butcher" loved so much.

In the second shop they had less success as the shop had the gum but nobody had bought it recently.

The third shop was near the second and they had some success with this one and got some credit numbers that they took back to the precinct.

That was the last shop they did for the day and they brought in a Mr. Sam Freeze who was owner of the credit card in the third shop.

He told them that he bought that for his 5 year old son because he loved that flavor of gum and that they can even check his house because some of the gum was still there and his wife saw him bring it home. He also told them that he wouldn't even have time to kill somebody because he works three jobs to keep his family a float.

Both Jo and Miller checked out his story and it checked it out and all Jo thought "Great, we are back at square 1" and sighed.

It was pretty late in the evening and Jo was sitting tiredly at her desk looking at the evidence and trying to find something they could go on but while she was looking at that, Detective Miller came up to her desk and put a bag of food on her desk and said "I didn't know what you liked so I got a little of bit of everything" he smiled

She saw everything from hot dogs, pizza and Chinese in there and she was tired and hungry so she appreciated that he thought of her. She just smiled and said "Thanks, Miller."

Miller sat in the chair next to her desk and smiled and happily said "Your Welcome, Detective. I thought since we had a long day and I'm the reason your on this case that I'll buy you some dinner for all the trouble.

Jo thought more and more she saw what where this heading but she didn't want to say anything right now in case she was wrong so she just nodded and smile.

Jo and Miller made small talk and ate dinner and then both of them left the precinct for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile earlier that day when Jo & Miller were out looking for the gum so were Henry & Lucas. They didn't have much luck either and when they hit the fourth one Lucas told Henry to go in the shop without him which Henry didn't like. Either way he didn't get nothing at the shop either but when he went back to the car he found Lucas beaming and just giggling and bouncing in his seat.

"HENRY! HENRY! I GOT THE BEST NEWS! Lucas said

"Lucas! Breathe! And what is the news? Henry said as look at Lucas like he just saw an Alien or something weird before him.

" I know someone who works in that morgue that goes with Detective Miller's precinct and told them could they send the dead snake and the gum wrapper from the last victim over and they said YES! "Lucas said still all giggly and excited.

He continued "But I did say Jo asked for it" Lucas said quietly and slide down his seat a little.

Henry thought " OH JO IS GOING TO KILL ME….SHE IS GOING THROW ME IN THE SNAKES"

"LUCASSSSSS! MY GOD, LUCAS WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" Henry said chastising Lucas

Henry continued " THAT'S RIGHT YOU WEREN'T THINKING…Not only could we get in trouble, Jo could get trouble for this, LUCAS!

Lucas scared for his life said " Look we want to find the " NJ Snake Butcher" Right?...So we need to look at actual evidence not a picture and we can still do the gum hunt but this gives us more"

Lucas continued " I think if we find something , Yes Jo may want to kill us at first but if we give her a lead she will be alright with it, I think".

Henry sighed "Alright, Let's go back to the morgue and check this evidence out."

They spent all night and pretty early morning looking into the dead snake and a used gum wrapper from the fifth victim. Also, Lucas took upon himself to look up all the five victims to see if they connect in anyway…of course he took a file from Jo's desk to find their names but at this point Henry knew they were already digging their grave so he didn't even get mad and he praised Lucas for it.

Henry had something from the Snake and the used gum wrapper and he could tell Lucas had found something that connected the five victims together but he could tell both needed caffeine badly. As he saw Lucas bumping into things constantly and talking to it, he definitely needed a caffeine wake up.

"LUCAS!" Henry yelled to get Lucas attention.

"Yes. what up? Lucas said tiredly.

"Let's get some breakfast and caffeine and I can tell you what I found and we can go to the next shop" Henry said with a tired smile.

"Great I need some caffeine really bad right now and I think I found a connection between the five victims" Lucas yawned and got the words somehow.

Henry took Lucas to a fancy bakery nearby and just was mortified watching Lucas eat his pastry. He was chewing was his mouth open and talking and slurping his coffee which because Henry was so tired he just let out a laugh.

"So Lucas what did you find with looking at the victims files?" Henry asked as a took a sip of his coffee

Lucas who took a bite of his pastry and then answered with pastry rolling around in his mouth "Well none of victims are connected personally but I recognized some of the names and I googled them"

"And?..." Henry wanted Lucas to spit the answer out.

"All five victims are either winners or runner ups of the National Dog show in recent years" Lucas said with food still in his mouth.

"LUCAS!...Do you know what this means?" Henry said almost jumping out his chair

" That our killer doesn't like the dog show? "Lucas replied

Henry shot him a displeased look before saying "Maybe?..I guess..But what it also means is…Detective Miller has been hiding facts from Jo".

He continued " They have been at this case a while why not reveal that it has been a couple years and the connection between the victims and I also found something in the snake and something with the used gum wrapper".

"Wow..Detective Miller did all this to try snag a date with Jo" Lucas with his eyes big who was surprised what he was hearing.

Henry shot Lucas a glare and didn't respond to that but he did continue on telling Lucas what he did find "I found a blond hair particle inside the snake and I tested it and it resulted in telling me that this suspect obviously blond in his late 30's".

Henry continued on "There was DNA on the gum wrapper which is still processing which should be done but time we get back from the next shop". "Any good M.E. would have found that, Lucas."

"Maybe he did, But Detective Miller just told him not to record it and of course he didn't tell Jo".

"Alright with this new evidence let's go to the next shop to see if we can get more on this suspect" Henry told Lucas as he got up from his seat.

"Alright! Look at us, solving crimes they should make a TV show about us" Lucas said as he got up following Henry.

Lucas continued "Wahl & Morgan…I like it and then we need a cool theme song…something dark but fun"

Henry just shook his head and hoped this case would be over soon.


	7. Chapter 7

When Henry and Lucas went to the next shop on their list they asked the shop owner had they seen a male in his early 30's with blond hair buying the root beer gum to their surprise he had said yes and that he was about 5 ft 11 and that his beard looked dirty.

Henry and Lucas looked at each other like they won the jackpot because they knew they were close to solving this case.

Then Lucas and Henry headed back to the car ready to go back to the morgue to see what the results of the used gum wrapper.

Before Lucas started the car, Henry told him to get down and he pushed Lucas down because he saw Jo and Miller on the other side of the street about to enter the shop they just went in.

"Henry, he even dresses like you but he's little bigger then you but WOW!" Lucas said as he was halfway down his seat.

Henry didn't really care about that but he did see Jo walking next to Miller smiling and he just thought he hoped he hadn't lost his chance.

But what Henry didn't know was the reason Jo was smiling that earlier in the morning was because of him…she really couldn't stop thinking him lately and the working with the " Fake Henry" didn't help.

Jo and Miller had came from their fourth shop and decided just to keep going on to next shops. When they entered this shop and asked about the root beer gum the store owner told them that two guys had just asked about that same gum about five minutes ago.

Jo had a feeling who it was but she asked the clerk what did two men look like anyway.

"One was tall and lanky kind of looking and the other kind of looked like you". The store owner said pointing at Miller.

"Me?" Miller said so confused

Jo didn't say anything but pulled Miller out the shop and got in car to go back to precinct and she thought "Oh Henry and Lucas are so dead".

Miller had called his M.E. to check for any updates and the M.E. told him that the 11th precinct had the evidence requested by a Detective Martinez.

Miller told Jo this and this was complete surprise to Jo and told him that she had nothing do with this but she knew who did.

The next trip for Jo was down to the morgue to see two guys that might end up as snake food tonight.

Before opening the morgue door Jo saw Henry and Lucas both working on something in the morgue…Oh she was mad and also wondering what those two were working on.

Jo slammed the door open and Henry and Lucas both looked and both had a terrified look on their faces.

"OH, HENRYYYY". Jo said with calm anger to her voice as she was walking to towards her favorite M.E but at this moment she liked to throw him in the East River.

Henry who was facing towards Jo but walking backwards towards his office said " Jo, I can explain" with so much panic in his voice.

"OH, you better Henry! It better be good or you will be sleeping with fish tonight my friend" Jo said with anger but almost laughing as she continued to walk towards Henry.

Henry grabbed Lucas and used him as a shield from Jo but it didn't help much because both of them were dead when they hit Henry's glass doors of his office.

Lucas petrified said "Please don't kill me" as he put his arms covering his face.

Jo saw how terrified they were and she just couldn't help but laugh and said to Lucas "I'm not going to hurt you"

Lucas took a sigh of relief and was breathing so heavy that Jo opened Henry's office door and led him to the chair in front Henry's desk while Henry sat in his chair at his desk. Jo chose to stand behind Lucas just in case these two decided to do anything else she would be ready to react to it.

"Now, Please tell me what's going on because I can get my badge taken away for undermining another precinct operations" Jo said with a serious tone

Henry looked at Lucas who was still catching his breath and was pale as a ghost before saying " Jo we think Detective Miller has been hiding evidence from you"

Jo wasn't surprised at that news and Henry noticed that and thought "Obviously Fake Henry hasn't exactly impressed her too much"

Then Henry continued " Well I found a blond hair particle that tested out to be a male in late 30's and the gum wrapper has DNA on it and almost done processing."

"That's why we went to the shop to get more info on the suspect" Henry said with fake confidence.

Jo with sly smile on her face "And that is the only reason you went there for the case. Right?

Jo knew that their main motivation was to check out "Fake Henry" and so happens they get to solve a case.

Henry had a nervous smile on his face and just quietly got out a "Yes" to her question. Then he pointed at Lucas and said "Lucas found a connection between the five victims"

" Did he now?" Jo said kind of sarcastically.

She put one hand on Lucas shoulder before she said "Ok, Lucas…What you got?

Lucas jumped in his chair and he was still breathing heavy but he saw the List he made of the connection of the victims on Henry's desk and he took a deep breath and said "I looked all the files and they are all runner ups or Winners of the National Dog show from last couple years...Including the runner up from this year"

"And I can take a guess where you got those files" Jo said in calm anger to scare Lucas.

Jo saw Lucas panicking again and said "Lucas, It's alright. Just breathe"

Jo thought why she didn't think of that looking of the victims and instead going a gum wrapper chase with Miller. Then she thought "Well I been running on not a lot sleep and been getting distracted by the real Henry and Fake Henry".

Then Jo started to panic as she was looking at the last victim's folder and thought "if the last victim was the runner up …That's means they going to or they already killed the winner"

Jo threw the folder down and was rushing towards the exit of the morgue but as she rushed out she said to the guys "Henry get all the info you can from the evidence and Lucas you text me all the info you two find"

Then Jo left on her way to find this year's winner of the dog show address and pick up Miller to see if she was still alive.

Jo knew there wasn't any time to waste so she jumped in the car while Miller was telling her all the info on the dog show winner.

From the address Miller read off, the possible victim lived in Upstate New York in one of more ritzy areas and it was about a 35 to 40 minute ride without traffic to get there.

About 45 minutes later Jo and Miller arrived at that house of Victoria Gold this year National Dog Show winner.

The house was big and had a beautiful blue color tone it and it had big front yard. Everything about the house was beautiful except for the broken front door.

Jo and Miller rushed in with their guns in position to be able to take this guy down if he was in there.

Well all they found was the place was trashed and no sign of Ms. Gold or the " NJ Snake Butcher". They knew she wasn't at work either because on their way here called her job at investment bank and they said she didn't come in today.

Jo called the precinct to get CSU up here and see if they find anything helpful to solve this case. Jo also thought she is calling the shots now and not Miller because they will never find Ms. Gold doing his way.

After making the call for CSU, her phone buzzed and it was a text from Lucas that said "There is two suspects not one. First one from the blond hair found and the shop owner description is late 30's, blond, 5 ft 11 and has dirty beard.

Then a second text message popped up from Lucas saying "Second suspect is Jerry Farmer lives and works 10 miles from the precinct and has a record of assault. Works at the New York Furry friends Pet shelter 5 miles away from the 11th precinct...And ended with this was the DNA off the gum wrapper and picture of the Jerry Farmer with it".

Before Jo put her phone away she wondered how long did it take Lucas to write that text and if he was still breathing heavy, she laughed to herself picturing a horrified Lucas writing a text to her.

Then Jo found Miller in Ms. Gold dining room and told him " Let's head on out here and I want you to look up everything you can on Jerry Farmer" As Jo showed him the picture.


	8. Chapter 8

It took them about 45 minutes to get to the Pet shelter that Jerry Farmer worked at and along the way there Miller read his arrest record and it was long. He had multiple arrests for assaults against women and police and he had multiple DUI's and it just went on and on.

Miller read to Jo he had one of the best lawyers in the state try his cases and he was able to get minimum or no time for each one.

Jo thought to herself "This Farmer guy must have money or from it to afford a lawyer like that"

She parked the car and they headed in the Pet Shelter to get their man, Jerry Farmer. Once they entered the shelter they were greeted by an employee at a desk who politely greeted them to the shelter and asked "how can I help you today?"

Jo flashed her badge and showed her the picture of Jerry Farmer and asked the employee if they could speak to Mr. Farmer.

Then the employee said yes and led them back to a room with all the food and other supplies for the pets. The employee said as they were walking looking for Farmer "Jerry is in charge of the tools and supplies for the pets, he is very good to them."

As they continued walking Jo noticed a man who was picking up dog food looked exactly like the picture Lucas sent her. He had brown hair, blue eyes, clean shavened face and looked about in his 40's. She saw that he was very tall about 6 feet if Jo guessed. Before she had time to announce who they were, Farmer already knew and he took out a knife and cut the dog food opened and threw it at the detectives and the fellow employee and ran.

The bag of dog food had knocked all three of them on the floor and Jo helped the employee off the floor and brushed the dog food off her and went running after Farmer. As she was running she yelled to Miller go to the front of the store. She knew Farmer could try to escape by running down the street in the front of the store and it was better for her if Miller stayed out her way.

Jo finally caught up to Farmer and saw him exiting a back door of the shelter that led to an alley way and when she got outside to the alley way she saw him trying to climb a ladder to get up another building but before he could make it up too far, Jo rushed over and pulled him down forcefully to the ground and cuffed him.

Then Jo & Miller went back to the precinct with Farmer in tow in the car and she was hoping that end was near with this case now.

When they finally got back to the precinct, she had Miller take Farmer to an interrogation room while she looked up Farmer's financials real quick.

After 10 minutes of letting Farmer sit and wait in the interrogation and her quickly looking at Farmer's financials and putting with his file. Jo went off to see if she could anything out of Mr. Farmer.

Jo entered the interrogation room and said in a firm but serious tone "Hello, Mr. Farmer, You must know why you are here since you ran from us at the shelter and if you don't well you are here for the murder of five people and attempted murder of Victoria Gold".

Farmer didn't respond to that but laughed and said "Honey, in all my years of getting arrested, I have never had anyone as hot as you take me down and your welcome to do it anytime."

Jo, who was walking around the room, just rolled her eyes at the comment and then sat down at the table where Farmer was at and looked at him and said "We know about your warehouses….and tell us who your partner is and it might help you at sentencing." As she put the file on the table of all his information she could tell he's been through this so many times he became a pro at interrogation tactics. She also saw he was cocky and that would help make him slip something accidently.

Farmer who was just cracking up and sarcastically said "Whoops, you found my warehouses and let out a big laugh. Honey I have over 100 warehouses in the New Jersey and New York, you will never find Benny or Miss Gold in time."

Farmer continued "Do you know what they do to those dogs?"..."They torture them and just use them for show…I seen many of these dog die in our shelter. These people needed to know the torture that they put on these dogs" he said in anger.

Jo lit up when she heard him say Benny because this was the slip she was looking for.

She got up and said "Even if they do that does not justify killing them, Mr. Farmer." And she then just exited the interrogation room.

She noticed as she went to her desk that both Miller and Henry were in the room on the other side interrogation room and they must have been watching her interrogate Farmer. She thought that had to be awkward conversation going on in there.

She got both of them and told Miller to look up anybody in the system named Benny and with the information that Lucas and Henry found before.

Jo asked Henry to help her narrow down which warehouse would Benny and Ms. Gold would be at.

As they were looking at the warehouses, Henry said "God there are so many but they would want to take her to one that is away from traffic and but gives them close access to the NJ snake warehouse"

Then both of them saw one of Farmer's warehouses were located under a bridge in a unpopulated area and 25 minutes away from the Snake warehouse in NJ, they both pointed and said in unison "There" gleefully. Both of them smiled at each other and stared at each other eyes before Jo realized where this was heading and said to Henry "Thank you Henry, you always here when I need you" as smiled at him again.


	9. Chapter 9

She then grabbed Miller to head to the warehouse that was named "Dog's Heaven warehouse" and on the way there Miller had told her he found a guy name Benny in the system and it matched the info from Lucas & Henry's findings before.

"Ben Stallings has been arrested for attempted murder of his wife but got off early for good behavior and he was cell mates with Jerry Farmer for 2 years" Miller said

Jo thought to herself "Wow, they let a guy out like that for good behavior."

And then Miller continued "Just like Henry and Lucas found he is in 30's, blond hair and he is 5 foot 11 inches.

Jo said "Good. We found the other guy now and hopefully Ms. Gold is at the warehouse with him so we can take them both alive."

They arrived at the Dog Heaven's Warehouse where it was right under a bridge to New Jersey and Jo noticed there was an old beat up Ford pickup truck right there on the side of the warehouse and she thought that's got to be Benny's truck.

The two detectives went over to the truck and noticed the back passenger window was busted and part a garbage bag and blood there near the busted window. They both hoped this was sign that Ms. Gold was still alive because she was a fighter. Jo told Miller to call in back up and get CSU down here so they end this case right.

The warehouse was made of steel and not many windows but one window it had was completely busted and Jo quietly went through it to see if she could find Ms. Gold in time. Miller followed Jo and both knew if Benny heard them that would be dead in a second.

They made their way quietly through a maze of boxes to the back of the warehouse when they heard a man making threats to somebody, who Jo and Miller presumed it was Ms. Gold. Both of them glad that now they knew she was still alive.

Both Jo and Miller found a box close enough where they could see both Ms. Gold and Benny and Ms. Gold was tied up with duct tape on her mouth, and face and legs were bloody. Jo noticed Ms. Gold saw her and flashed badge that was hanging from her jeans to let her know that they were police. Ms. Gold just nodded to not let Benny know there wasn't anybody else there. Benny's back was turned the whole time anyway while he was sharpened his tools to torture, Ms. Gold with.

Jo knew the police back up would be here soon and that once Benny heard the sirens from the police and ambulance that Ms. Gold was dead. Jo knew she had to make her move now and told Miller quietly to stay close to Ms. Gold and once she gives him a signal, pull her out of here.

Jo made her move closer to Benny who still sharpening tools in the back left of the warehouse. She could tell he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but that is what also makes him dangerous.

Jo was now about 20 inches away from Benny but she was behind him and who was still preoccupied with his tools. Jo noticed that the box she was hiding with was open and it had dog food in it and she thought this would be useful if he comes near here.

Then Jo gave Miller a nod to take Ms. Gold out of the warehouse and that got Benny's attention. Jo had the box already at an angle ready to dump by the time Benny was coming near her and when he tried to pass Jo, he just got hit with a wooden box and a lot dog treats.

When Benny tried to get up, he tried to go at Jo with a knife but she was able to force it back and well he stabbed himself in the leg. Jo heard the backup finally arriving and cuffed Benny and brought him outside.

She saw all the police and paramedics and was glad because this case was finally over at least for her.

She put Benny in back of a police car that belonged to the Miller's precinct in NJ the 54th. Jo was ready to go back to her stomping grounds the 11th precinct but before she could get in her car Miller stopped her.

" Hey Jo, I just wanted to say I appreciate you taking this out of state case, you didn't have to and you did and I appreciate your hard work on this case" Miller said gratefully

Miller continued with a sly tone "I thought we worked really well together and I was thinking I know this restaurant in Jersey that has the best seafood around..I would love to get to know you better and get some food in our stomachs".

Jo knew what "get to know you better meant" and he wasn't talking about learning about her life.

"Look Miller, you gave me the runaround on the whole case and I had to find out from my M.E. you were holding back evidence from me" Jo said in anger

Jo continued "You put Ms. Gold's life in danger; we could have avoided this whole takedown if you would told me the truth about the case and I don't appreciate people like that."

Jo added "Next time, find someone else to request when you have a connection to New York, Miller because I want to do things that right way and with people I know who will tell me the truth."

Miller just had a shocked expression on his face, he wasn't expecting that and he didn't know Jo knew he withheld evidence from her and he just stood there stunned in silence.

Jo just shook her head and got in her car and headed back to the 11th precinct and glad this case was finally over.


	10. Chapter 10

When Jo finally got back to the precinct, she did some paperwork for the "NJ Snake Butcher" case and then she headed down to the morgue to see her favorite M.E.

Before she opened the door of the morgue she saw Henry just there all by himself just cleaning up the morgue and next to one of the slabs where they put the bodies and wiping that down.

Then Jo opened the door and got out a tired "Hi, Henry" out before yawning and walked near the slab he was cleaning.

Once Henry heard Jo's voice he lit up and he was smiling from ear to ear and responded "Hello, detective." Henry said gleefully

Jo was now standing face to face to Henry and asked "Where's Lucas?"

Henry chuckled and said "Oh, he had enough excitement for the week with this case and you should have seen him write that text to you, I was surprised he wrote legible sentences the way he was shaking."

Jo laughed and said "Oh, Poor Lucas."

"Oh by the way, where's Miller?" Henry asked, "I'm surprised he's not with you"

Jo rolled her eyes just with the mention of Miller's name and said "The case is over, we caught Benny and Ms. Gold was hurt but she is safe now."

Henry caught her reaction to Miller's name but he was going to continue to push to make sure she's wasn't into this "Fake Henry".

"Well that's good but I'm surprised you two didn't go out afterwards you seemed happy with him" Henry said with slight jealous tone.

Jo saw what was Henry was doing so she was just going to lay it all out there for him.

"Henry, He might dress like you, know a lot history like you, and look like you but he's not you." She said softly and touched his chest.

She then grabbed his hand softly and looked his eyes and could tell he was getting what she was saying and said "There is only one Henry Morgan and Fake Henry is nowhere near as good the original."

"And Henry, I'll be honest here…If you saw me smiling this week which hard because of Miller and this case, It was because of you she added."

Henry had big smile on his face and he wanted to kiss this woman so much right now but he refrained and thought to himself " Here is Henry, Lay it out there, tell her how you feel about her."

Henry grabbed Jo's hand softly and said "Jo, these past two years working with you have been the some of the best moments of my life and I don't trust many people but I trust you with all my heart."

"I put you through so much in these 2 years of knowing you and I even pushed you away several times but you have never left my side, you were always there for me." He continued

" I know you are the one I want to be with on this crazy journey called my life and I want be able to enjoy life with you be my side." He said with his eyes watering

"I know it's late, but would you like to have a dinner date with me? I'll cook and Abe won't be home so there won't be any distractions". He said as he smiled hopefully.

Jo was so overwhelmed with what she just heard but she loved it. She had tears in her eyes and she was finally glad he laid it all out there and that they were actually talking about how they felt about each other and they were about a take step in a relationship.

She could hardly get the words out but she said "Sure, Henry. I Love to have a dinner date with you, just let me change and meet at your house"

"Alright. I need to change too and that will give me some time to get dinner ready" He said as his face was just beaming of love for this woman.

Both had each other hands in their own hand and for moment they just stared at each other and both of them looking in each other eyes knowing that both of them have finally found their soul mate.

Then Jo knocked the moment by saying "Alright. See ya at your house, Henry" as she smiled at him and walked out of the morgue.

Henry just thought to himself "God, I love that woman so much" as he was preparing to go home and start dinner for their date.


	11. Chapter 11

Henry made quick Italian creamy pasta for the both of them and then set a table out on the roof where Abe, Jo and him had ate before. Then he got a couple candles and lit them and placed them on the table nicely. Poured some expensive red wine in two glasses for Jo and him and then called Jo to tell her come on up when she gets here. Then he finally got changed and put on a nice black suit with a red vest and dark red almost maroon colored scarf. Now he was just waiting for Jo.

Then about 10 minutes later his love had arrived and she was a vision in a long black dress and not that she wasn't already Henry thought but he doesn't get to see her get dressed up like this often.

Henry was speechless..This woman made him speechless and just stood there and admired the beauty of Jo Martinez.

Then he was thrown out of his thoughts when Jo spoke " So I'm guessing you like the dress" she said in the flirty tone.

Henry walked near her and said "I love it. You look really beautiful in it".

He smiled and then grabbed her hand softly and led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her to sit down and then sat down at his chair across from her.

They sat there just talked, ate and enjoyed being in each other's company. The only time the mood got knocked down when Henry mentioned "Fake Henry" and Jo told him to move on to something else.

"Jo, I hope dinner was alright, I thought to make something simple and quick since it's late" Henry said

"Henry, dinner was delicious, it was really good." Jo said while shooting him a smile.

Then a couple minutes later, Henry heard some classical music playing from a restaurant nearby and got up and put his hand out to Jo and asked her if she wanted to dance.

She took his hand and then put her hands around his neck and Henry then proceeded to put his arms around her waist and they just slowed danced under the stars.

As they were still slow dancing, Jo touched his chest and said " Henry, I want to Thank you for having my back this week she said softly" " But I swear if you decide to go on the little investigation behind my back again you will find yourself in that river." she said playfully

Henry just nodded and shot her flirty smile and then they just continued listening to the music and dancing.

Then there was a moment when they were dancing and both just looked in each other eyes and then their lips and then Henry was the one to make the first move and kiss Jo. Jo didn't back out of the kiss instead the kiss deepened and Henry hands were now on Jo's neck as they were caressing her neck and then he caressed her face and really saw the love this woman had for him.

Then both pulled away from the kiss and not because they wanted to stop, they needed a minute to get their breath again.

Then they went back at it and just kissed each other like this would be the last time they ever kissed but this time Henry started to unzip Jo's dress and she started to take off Henry's suit but then two stopped and Jo said" Henry, let's take this party to your room and not give the neighbors a show tonight"

Henry laughed and led back to his room in the house and they made love all night.

It was now morning and Jo who was in Henry's arms with her head on his chest when she heard her phone buzz and she got up to answer it and was Lt. Reece telling her to get to a crime scene.

Jo was putting on her dress when Henry with his messy hair and morning voice said "leaving so soon, my love".

She smiled and said "you are leaving too, my love." "I requested you as my M.E for this case."

He looked at with confusion and said " When?"

" Right Now" Jo playfully said and got near the bed so could kiss him but Henry grabbed her and pulled her in the bed and deepened the kiss.

Jo was laughing and said "I would love a round 3 but we have to get to solving crimes, my love."

"Alright". Henry playfully groaned

" I'll meet you at the crime scene because I have to change for work." Jo said as she gave Henry one last kiss before leaving his place.

Jo, who now was dressed in jeans and dress shirt, got out of her car and was ready to see the crime scene when she felt somebody behind her and it was Henry who came right up on the right side of her and whispered in her ear in a sultry tone " Hello Jo, thought you would want some coffee after last night" Then Henry grinned after he saw the detective blushing.

Jo thought to herself " OH MY GOD, this is my dream!"

She smiled and nodded while she was blushing and just put an arm around his back and he put an around hers and they went off to see the body.

This time, it wasn't a dream.


End file.
